Misfits
by Trail Mix
Summary: A territorial war erupts in the Digital World after the defeat of Lucemon. The Six Demon Lords appear to be the source of the problem, but is the war a cover for something more sinister? And how does a cowardly turtle become an essential part in the plan?
1. Prologue

It has been three years since the defeat of Lucemon. The children who were blessed with the ability to transform into the Legendary Warriors had triumphed over evil. With the fractal code returned to the Digital World, the children could return to the real world.

The rulers of the digital world were able to return to their Mega forms a year after their departure, and another year to remove the chaotic effects Lucemon had on the digital world.

It seemed as if peace had returned to the digital world; however, by the third year, reports of hostile Digimon started to crop up all over the world. These lowly Digimon did not have the capacity to stage strategic attacks like these across the digital world so only one conclusion was possible. That there was high level Digimon pulling the strings.

The Three Celestial Rulers of the Digital World became greatly troubled with these occurrences. In desperation, one of the dark leaders grew bold and waged war against the Three to gain the territory inhabited by Cherubimon. However, with their unified powers, they managed to bring down the Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon, and put a stop to her plans. But not without casualties.

With heavy hearts, the rulers found it necessary to call for the assistance of the children once again. Though unbeknownst to them, their enemy had plans of their own for a human child.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Figure

A figure makes their way through a dark cavern. They walk leisurely and stop at the sight in front of them. A smile forms on their face.

A large ominous door looms over the figure as they look on at it with loving eyes.

"Do not worry my sweet. Soon you will be free and then we can destroy this world together." The figure caresses the door and smirks when a growl emitted from within.

"The others refuse to sacrifice themselves for the greater good and continue with their idiotic territorial wars. You would think they were the holders of the Pride Crest, but we all know what happened to him." The figure smirks, eyeing the glowing crest that once belonged to Lucemon.

A grumble is their reply and the figure snickers.

"Soon, we will not have this blasted door separating us."

A low growl this time.

"Do not doubt me I already have the solution to my current predicament and the solution to free you."

The cavern starts to rumble, as if the beast urges the figure to tell of their plans.

The figure's shoulders shake in laughter.

"We would not want any spoilers now." The figure walks off to continue their plan.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Turtle

Shibuya Station bustles with people. You look around, trying to look for some familiar faces. For the third time, in your thirty minute waiting period, you take off your glasses, clean them then return them to your face. You check the station's clock and sigh.

You have made some new friends with some girls within the first week of high school. They were the ones who sent you the text message to meet up in Shibuya Station on Saturday at a certain time.

Checking your cellphone, as if hopping to receive any indications of your friends, you frown even more.

You were smart enough to notice the signs of abandonment.

You open your satchel and take hold of an object inside. You give it a light squeeze and take it out. The small yellow device lies in your hand and brings a smile to your face. You never knew why your grandma cared deeply about this device, but it brought you great joy when she gave her precious treasure to you. For once in your life you felt special to someone.

You press the device against your forehead and try to fight the tears of rejection back.

'I should be used to this by now, but it never stops hurting less.' You think.

When you find your tear ducts in control, you stand and walk towards the nearest ticket booth to go back home. Suddenly someone bumped into you hard sending you to the floor and your device flying.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't loo-…Huh?" Your apology turns into confusion. You get back on your feet to look for the person and notice some curious onlookers. You blush at the attention and try to hurry towards the booth until you notice the lack of device.

You gasp and turn just in time to see your device being snatched by someone in a trench coat and hat, possibly the one who bumped into you.

"Hey!" You yell, but stop when you see a glimpse of glowing yellow eyes from under the hat. You stop in your tracks and quiver in fear. No normal person has eyes like those! But you how are you going to explain to your grandma some guy with creepy eyes stole her device.

With the risk of causing disappointment to your grandma you follow after the thief and spot your device lying on the floor of one of the elevators. You rush to it and sigh in relief.

Your relief is cut short when the elevator closes and you turn to see the thief in the corner. You let out the loudest scream of your life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Turtle on Her Back

The stranger lunges at you and you jump away to your left to dodge him. He hits his face against the wall and is stunned for a few moments giving you time to start pressing the emergency button like a maniac.

The button did not work at all and at that moment you notice that your elevator is way pass the lowest level of the building. You flinch when you hear rustling from behind you. The stranger starts to stand up. You back away from the person and start to rummage through your satchel. A hand shoots from in front of you and stops you from finding a weapon.

The stranger holds your wrist high, which prompts you to slam the device into his face. He backs up and trips over, losing the lower half of his body.

'Wait…what!" You think holding the device in front of you like a weapon, while the other hand looks for your pepper spray.

The stranger's lower half reveals to be a monstrous ghost with sharp teeth. The hat falls off of the other half to reveal a pumpkin head. They blink at each other and then at you. You start to quiver at the sight of both of them.

You start hitting the emergency button again and scream, "Help I've been kidnapped by Halloween decorations!"

This seems to make them mad because they both lunge at you. You keep dodging until they have you cornered at the door.

"S-stand back." You whimper holding the device in one hand and the pepper spray in the other hand, pointed at the two creatures.

They start to close in on you. You lean fully against the door, wishing for the ability to just phase through the door and escape.

Your wish is granted when the elevator suddenly picks up speed, causing you and the creatures to topple over from the violent shaking.

In a matter of seconds a little ding sounds in the elevator and the door opens. You're too dazed to realize this is your opportune time to escape. Someone grabs the hand holding the device and pulls it up. The two creatures give the stranger a thumb up.

"We caught her." The pumpkin monster informs the creature.

You hear a scoff and a barely from your captor. You gain the courage to turn around and see what is holding you, but soon to regret it.

An alien with a huge, nasty, pulsating brain was holding you. In a panic, you start to struggle only for your legs to be tied up by his tentacle legs.

"What do you mean barely!" the other two things yell in anger.

The alien scoffs again, and tightens his grip on your wrist and legs.

"You heard me correctly. If I did not come along you would have surely lost the girl. Therefore, I deserve the credit and praise from our lady." This alien sure is full of himself.

"What!" The two monsters jump up in outrage.

"Who were the ones that had to dress up and lure her here!"

"Who came up with the plan?"

"It doesn't matter who plans it if you can't go through with it!"

"Well, I could have easily captured the girl. I simply let idiots like you do my bidding to inflate that self of esteem a bit."

"You no good brain freak!" The alien's grip and tentacles relax.

"How uncouth, you moronic vegetable!"

"Um…guys?" The ghost looks between the fighters and you.

"You say you can easily capture her, but we all know there isn't a disguise big enough to hide that ridiculous head!" The hand and tentacles let you go to rush at the pumpkin.

They both start to fight. Unlike the elevator daze, you take advantage and start to run down the steps, hop off the platform and sprint into one of the countless tunnels.

"She got away." The ghost informs the fighting dual.

That got them to stop. They scramble from each other and towards the tunnel you ran into. The ghost signs and floats behind them.


End file.
